


What's under that skirt?

by Natsu_no_Kami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically Erwin wears a skirt ok, bottom!Erwin, or how to greet a tired boyfriend after work~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that all led to one day that found Levi waiting for Erwin with a dinner, a drink, and a schoolgirl’s skirt. No, not wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's under that skirt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuKichuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKichuya/gifts).



> Don't look at me, it is all caused by one of [Sù](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com)'s streams - let me tell you that those are always worth watching :3 Also, it's the end of [the bottom Erwin week](http://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com), and as it takes place exactly at the same time as my finals this year, I just couldn't participate, so have that little piece of sheer porn from me for the bonus prompt, which happens to be "Surprise" :) 
> 
> ...I hope I will still pass that most important exam I have tomorrow :D

One of the things Levi loved the most about his relationship with Erwin Smith (nationality - English, age - 27, occupation - CEO or some bullshit) was that he didn’t have to worry about things like who’s going to top and who was going to bottom. _Figures_ , he had to start with talking about sex. The thing was that all of Levi’s previous partners had been genuinely displeased with the idea of small, petite Levi toping them - probably he just attracted those very manly men who enjoyed tossing him around. Not that he didn’t enjoyed it, or that Erwin wasn’t that kind of a man too - but Erwin did like everything, or so it seemed. Just as Levi could take a great pleasure in being fucked through a wall by a man so much bigger than him while on other days he would like the other person squirming as he fucked _them_ , Erwin seemed to have a very similar idea about it all.

At the beginning, Levi hadn’t even tried to mention it, too fond of Erwin to try and spoil it, but it soon had proved that Erwin hadn’t been willing to abandon the pleasure of being taken just because of how small Levi was - that it was nothing to make him displeased. He suggested it first, and Levi couldn’t be happier, because to be honest, very little people he actually found attractive were willing to bottom for him. Therefore, Erwin Smith, with his open mind - Levi hadn’t expected it was even possible to be this open-minded - was all Levi needed, in the sexual aspect too.

And that all led to one day that found Levi waiting for Erwin with a dinner, a drink, and a schoolgirl’s skirt. No, not wearing it.

When Levi made his proposition, Erwin just leaned back in his chair, suddenly taking up far more space than a second before, observing him with calculating eyes, and Levi was sure it was a kind of look his boyfriend’s business partners received quite frequently. But, under that pose there was something more, something just for Levi to see, longing and hesitation.

"I’m not that sure about it." Finally, Erwin spoke, and when he did it was sincere. "Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t want to. But, won’t women’s clothes look stupid on me?"

"You don’t have anything against putting them on me, though." Levi smiled lazily, mimicking Erwin’s pose, just to show he could be equally dominating.

It was clear that Erwin was thinking very intensely, probably searching for a way not to offend Levi with his next comment.

"Levi but you just… You are thinner than me and I just…" For what seemed to be the first time since very long, Levi saw Erwin at complete loss. His first thought was that he finally found the line Erwin wouldn't be willing to cross, but no, the man was just _embarrassed_ to look bad. As if.

It made a smirk curve Levi’s lips, and he didn’t say a word, keeping eye contact with Erwin and wondering if he could make the man squirm under his gaze. He didn’t manage that, though.

"Maybe we can do it like that - give it to me and let me try it in private, all right?"

Naturally, he agreed, after all Erwin would have done the same for him if necessary, and, shame on Levi, somehow he managed to forget about the whole thing during the few days that followed. He was extremely busy at work, Erwin wasn’t better - he usually used the periods in which Levi had to stay late and work to do the same just to be able to spend more time with him once he finished. On Friday, Levi came back around 10 PM, but he wasn’t exactly tired since going to work at 2 PM allowed him to sleep longer. He was just about to find Erwin and start to babble about how his sleep schedule got bad and will never be good again, but something wasn’t exactly right.

Levi worked within the reach of 15 minutes walk from home, so he never bothered to drive, but walking so late made him go through countless scenarios of how would he react if someone was about to attack him, and getting home and not finding Erwin nearby the front door where the man would usually greet him caused his anxiety to go up even higher. The lights were on in the hall and Levi crept through it after he took off his shoes, led by the light straight to the bedroom.

"I swear to god, if I got scared only to find him taking a shit…" He mumbled entering the room. "Erwin?"

The last word was times louder, since Levi wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of Erwin hearing him talk to himself. But, the answer didn’t come from the bathroom, it came from the closet.

"Hi, just a second…" Erwin’s voice was a bit strange, and Levi tried to peek in, but to his surprise found the door closed - had they used the door lock there even once before?

"Erwin, what’s going on?" Levi wasn’t able to hide the anxiety in his voice any longer, and as soon as he ceased to speak, the lock clicked but the door didn’t open.

"I might have tried on that skirt."

Suddenly, Levi remembered the whole thing, and smirked, uneasiness gone as soon as it came. Without hesitation, he opened the door, and did it fast so that there wouldn’t be even a little risk of Erwin taking it off.

Erwin didn’t take it off, and it proved that he didn’t take off one more thing too. As Levi walked in, he found Erwin blushing like crazy, with the said skirt that didn’t cover even a third part of his thighs and the very same white shirt he’d worn to work, opened but still hanging from the man’s shoulders.

"My, my…" Levi cooed, taking a step closer. The dim light was just enough for him to admire how Erwin’s muscular thighs were visible from under the cute, dark-coloured skirt and how his abs were showing above it. Oh, _was_ Erwin ripped. It looked so good that Levi just couldn’t help himself.

Not saying one more word to Erwin - and he probably should have because the blond was still blushing and he clearly thought - Levi caught him by the edge of the skirt and pulled him closer, taking a step back to drag Erwin with himself into the full light in the bedroom, smirking at the sight. Erwin followed him, but his blush got only deeper.

"Don’t laugh at me." The man said quietly, and Levi raised one thin eyebrow at him.

"Laugh at you? Erwin, with how you look I’m about to do things to you that will make us both all but laugh."

" _Levi_!" There was no way not to smile widely at the embarrassment in Erwin’s voice, especially because despite of it he was letting Levi guide him to the bed without even a hint of reluctance.

Levi reached the bed quickly, he really wasn’t in the mood to wait before getting to admire Erwin’s outfit with more than just his eyes.

"Tell," he started once he turned Erwin around and gave a little push to his chest to show him that he should sit down. "how have you ended up wearing your shirt like that?"

Erwin didn’t answer, just blushed even more, for some reason keeping his legs closed as he sat on the edge of the bed. Levi wasn’t sure when he had seen his lover that cute last time.

"Oh, I didn’t give you anything to wear on the top? My bad." With a grin, struck by a sudden idea how to make Erwin even more beautiful, the shorter man turned to the drawer in which they kept all the sex toys, and fished out a pair of nipple clamps alongside with lube. "Here, I think you can wear those."

And he presented Erwin with them. The mix of shyness and lust Levi could see in those beautiful blue eyes was just delicious, and he made his way back even quicker than when he was leading Erwin there. To put the clamps on him, he needed a little preparation first, so he nudged Erwin’s knees with one of his to make him open them. The man’s legs slid apart obediently, and Levi put his knee between his thighs, so far that the skirt covered it too. He made a note not to let his clothes touch Erwin too much since they surely were dirty, but apart from that he didn’t think much more before opening the shirt on Erwin’s broad chest even more and pressing his lips to one of his nipples. There was a soft gasp from above him, and Levi smiled against Erwin’s flesh before parting his lips to take the quickly hardening nipple between them and sucking.

Apparently getting into it more with every second, Erwin pushed his chest out to provide Levi with a better access, and he murmured appreciatively, putting the lube he’d brought aside and reaching Erwin’s other nipple with the fingers of his free hand. He bit down on the flesh as soon as he was sure it would bring more pleasure than pain, and the noise Erwin made told him that he was right.

"Please, Levi, just…"

"Hmm, want me to put it on you?" The toy looked sinfully good as Levi brought it close to Erwin’s darkened nipple. He just circled it with the clamp at first, giving his lover time to get used to the thought or to protest, but as usual, Erwin didn’t need things like that, arching against the touch as if it would speed things up. "Fine."

Skilfully, Levi closed one clamp on Erwin’s nipple, twisting the other one between his fingers. The blond hissed, surely feeling some pain, but from experience Levi could tell how pleasurable it must have been. Without waiting much longer, he gave the other nipple a small lick before taking it into his mouth and wetting it well. In no time, the second clamp closed on Erwin’s body and this time he a moan escaped him.

Levi shifted to lean back and eye his work from some distance. Erwin’s face was still red but this time Levi could tell that it was to be associated with arousal rather than with embarrassment. Looking at Erwin like that, the fair hair a mess, his chest heaving and the toys attached to his nipples, Levi felt himself fully hard in his pants. That led to the idea of checking if Erwin was too, and smirking, Levi slid a hand up Erwin’s outer thigh, up to the man’s hip, not looking down but straight into his eyes, a little unfocused already. Just as he’d expected, he didn’t feel any material under the skirt.

"You didn’t put your underwear on? _Naughty_." Not giving Erwin a chance to answer, Levi dropped down to his knees, leaving the man sitting on the bed. "I guess you don’t mind then if I peek a little under your skirt."

Not really believing that Erwin could answer any longer, Levi took the edge of the skirt between two fingers and hoisted it, uncovering Erwin’s half-hard cock to his eyes.

"Hi there." He chuckled darkly and received a strained, mortified mewl that didn’t fool him a little bit as Erwin’s dick twitched and grew more just before Levi’s eyes. He was just about to lean closer and give it a good suck to make it fully erected, but changed his mind in the end and raised again, giving the man a predatory gaze.

"You are not very talkative today, Erwin." He commented casually, as if he didn’t just put nipple clamps on him, and proceeded to take off his own t-shirt. When he was done, he tossed it aside and glanced at Erwin who was now looking at his bare torso with sheer need. "I want you on all fours on the bed."

"Okay." Surprisingly, Erwin managed a playful tone as he turned and crawled forward, positioning himself in the middle of the mattress, ass turned in Levi’s direction. The skirt was covering it just barely, the lower part of his cheeks visible, and Levi couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight.

"Perfect." The praise rolled easily on Levi’s tongue as he kneeled on the bed behind Erwin, hand tracing the man’s thigh and brushing the soft skin on one asscheek. With Erwin like that, there was only one thing Levi would want to do.

First, though, he leaned closer and pressed his whole face to the material covering Erwin’s ass, then breathed in audibly to get as much of his lover’s intimate scent as he could.

"Levi!" Erwin whined, his legs trembling a little much to Levi’s pleasure.

"Hush." He said for a reply as his fingers slid under the skirt and then he pulled it up with a swift movement, revealing Erwin’s pert bottom. "Spread your legs more, won’t you?"

Quick to obey, Erwin did just that, and then Levi could fully enjoy the sight. With the man’s ass pushed out prettily, he got a full view of the rim of it, the tight hole between Erwin’s cheeks, balls hanging heavy between his legs - and he was cleanly shaved everywhere Levi could see.

"Oh my god, you shaved." At first, Levi just wanted to finger Erwin before fucking him, but with what he saw, he changed his mind quickly. "You really got into this… Did you play with yourself here as you were up to this? Maybe in the shower?"

With those words, Levi pressed the pad of his thumb to Erwin’s entrance, circling it a little as the man squirmed at the touch, his own dick twitching, still clothed, because Erwin was just too much.

"N-no, just shaved." Erwin voice came out a little breathy, and Levi heard in it how the clamps must send that throbbing feeling through his lover, how he enjoyed being touched so intimately if only with just one finger.

Levi didn’t leave Erwin hanging much longer, anyway, because the soft skin felt so good under his hand that he just had to use both of them to open Erwin’s asscheeks further and the next second he was pressing a kiss to the base of his spine, clearly building up the man’s hope for the kisses to wander lower and lower.

"Too bad. What a nice surprise would it be if I found you all slicked up." He murmured against the blond’s skin, kissing just with his lips and not offering him the wetness of his tongue.

"Ah, Levi… Don’t you like my surprise enough?" There was no offence in Erwin’s voice, just that usual teasing of his, telling Levi how he must have already abandoned all his shame.

"I just _love_ it." Levi confessed just before tilting his head to the side and biting on Erwin’s cheek, just enough to let him feel teeth digging into his flesh. It earned him a sweet moan, and Erwin pushed back. "I think I even prefer it that way, you know… If you’ve put lube all over here, I wouldn’t be so eager to kiss you."

There was a mewl from Erwin’s direction, and then the man’s arms gave out, or at least so it seemed because as he was firstly supporting himself with them, the next second he was lying with his face in the sheets, only raising a little with a surprised moan as his abused nipples met with the mattress. Levi chuckled again, just because it did happen even before he actually put his mouth on Erwin, but then he didn’t wait, since the man’s new position made his ass open even more to Levi’s ministrations, and he gave a little swipe of his tongue to his lover’s hole.

"Ah!" It was nearly a scream this time, Erwin shaking to the touch, his breath catching in his throat as if he choked on it. So, Levi gave him a kiss, using his lips this time before pushing his tongue out to tease at the tight entrance, circling it as if he was asking to be allowed in. It didn’t open at first, so Levi pulled away a little and breathed hotly on it just before opening his lips to catch that ring of muscle between them and suck on it.

Erwin moaned and pushed back again and Levi put a hand on his hip to keep him steadier. His other hand, though, travelled right to the man’s entrance, and he used one finger to make place for his tongue to slip in. He released a satisfied noise as Erwin’s hole opened a little and he was able to get the tip of his tongue inside. It was a pleasure on it’s own how sweetly delicate Erwin’s skin was and how Levi’s nose was filled with his intimate scent, but the sound the blond made was what sent a pulsing wave of arousal down to Levi’s groin. He knew already that he would get to fuck Erwin senseless, and it was even better to know that he was going to wreck him _first_. He wished he could look at his face now, because it was probably a sight to behold, but with that being quite impossible, Levi just focused on eating him out good, after no more than a quick while being able to push his tongue inside as far as it would go, and when he wiggled it, the sob that escaped Erwin made him wonder if the man was fucking crying, or something.

That wonderful body just begged for more with every movement, and Levi delivered it with pleasure, ceasing to push his tongue inside of Erwin in favour of sucking on him from time to time. It was a shift in Erwin’s balance that told Levi something was up, and seconds later he noticed how the blond’s hand moved down and reached for the cock Levi so painfully neglected.

"A-a. Come on, good girls don’t touch under their skirts." Levi’s voice came out harsh and wet as he pulled away to slap delicately at Erwin’s palm with one of his own.

"Oh _fuck_!" Levi’s words apparently drove Erwin completely out of his mind, because he just pushed his face into the sheets and trembled in a way that just couldn’t be controlled.

Since Levi pulled away already, he spent a few seconds admiring the state of Erwin’s erection. It was dripping precum steadily, and there was a pool of the clear liquid on the covers beneath it, and the way in which it was swollen and dark told Levi why his lover couldn’t contain himself and moved to satisfy his need for touch with as much as his own hand.

In fact, Levi had to admit that he wasn’t much better, feeling wet in his pants that he still didn’t take off. But, the pleasure he took from doing all this to Erwin was worth it by every mean. Now he knew, though, that he would have to hurry up a little, not really fancying any situation in which he would make Erwin suffer for real.

He went back to licking at his lover’s entrance, but this time he was quick to work one finger in with nothing more as lube than his own spit - it was dripping wet with it already. Erwin’s moans were muffled now but with knowledge that he would make him scream again soon, Levi didn’t mind it that much, giving him long, drawn-out laps of his tongue that he knew to be satisfying for himself, and thrusting one finger into him.

"Levi… Levi please those clamps I…" The blond had to move his head to the site because Levi was able to hear his words clearly.

"Hurt too much? Can you wait a moment longer?" There sure was anxiety in Levi’s voice as he gave his reply, though he did want Erwin to bear with it for just a while, until he would get to stretch him completely.

"I guess so- ah!" Erwin panted out and then cried out as Levi moved his finger.

He was already searching for the lube that he had put somewhere near, and as soon as he hand made contact he was bringing it to Erwin’s ass, unclasping it. Levi squeezed the liquid out just at the base of Erwin’s spine, letting it spill down on it’s own, wetting his fingers in the stream that went down to Erwin’s balls making him hiss and squirm.

As he slipped two fingers inside of Erwin, Levi quick found the man’s prostate and teased at it, not really applying much pressure, but Erwin did it for him, grinding his ass against the intrusion, forcing Levi’s fingers into him. It was as good a moment as Levi could imagine for getting rid of the clamps.

Blindly, he reached down and let his hand find the string that was connecting those clamps, and without a warning simply tore them away, twisting the wrist of the hand he had on Erwin’s ass to ram his fingers into the man’s prostate.

Erwin’s back arched and he shouted, and Levi wanted to curse himself for not taking his lover’s shirt off after all, because his muscles surely looked delicious under the clothing as he moved in a spasm of pleasure that had him apparently wanting to curl up into himself and arch in the very opposite direction at the same time. He could just look for a moment, only making sure to keep his fingers against Erwin’s sweet spot, completely stunned by how impossibly good the man looked like that. It lasted for a moment, and then with a sob Erwin fell back onto the sheets, seemingly boneless. Levi couldn’t really stop himself from dropping his own head onto the mattress just to be able to look between the blond’s legs. He found his erection as straining as before, if not more, and pressed his thumb to the prominent vein just at Erwin’s base, massaging in circles with just that one finger. The trembling in Erwin’s legs gave away how hard it was for him to keep his hips unmoving and Levi decided that it would be soon enough of teasing.

"Huh, I almost believed that you came." He chuckled and got a moan in return, only then paying attention to how fast and hard Erwin was panting against the sheets, every breath sounding like a sob at the end. "Hey, you fine? Just a little moment longer."

"Levi…" It was probably everything Erwin could even manage, and Levi knew this feeling very, very well. He moved his free hand to smooth out the man’s fair hair, letting his fingers caress and soothe of a moment before he took his place behind Erwin once again, focusing on the hand that he still kept on his ass, two fingers buried inside.

Starting to move them with a purpose of stretching, Levi showered Erwin’s asscheeks, thighs and back with little kisses, murmuring softly just to make sure he will be comfortable during the whole thing. It wasn’t long before Erwin’s hole was swallowing Levi’s fingers with ease, and he just slipped a third in for a short while to give him even more preparation than was needed.

"Levi please…" For a moment the man was quiet and Levi thought that he just forgot his words, but apparently when it became too much, he found them again.

"What is it?" Levi smiled, cocky, even though Erwin couldn’t see it, and rose up on his knees to press his still clothed but hard dick to Erwin’s ass just as he pulled his fingers away, both actions separated only by a moment that was needed for a quick glance that allowed Levi to admire how those stretched, opened muscles twitched without anything to clench on.

"I need you now!" Erwin cried, pushing his hips back against Levi, and he caressed the smooth skin on his side as a praise.

"Good." The next second, he was opening his pants and freeing his cock, searching for lube yet again just to coat it well so he wouldn’t harm Erwin.

The man was mewling pleas as Levi was preparing himself, and he moaned wantonly finally feeling the naked skin on his own when Levi guided his erection to tease around the entrance with the very tip. He was too turned on by the point to keep it up for longer, though, and it took him only a moment before he was pushing the head of his cock inside, hissing a little through clenched teeth as he felt those muscles closing around his sensitive flesh.

"How fast you think I can go?"

"As fast… as you please." Erwin grunted, trying to move back and take Levi deeper on his own.

Levi on his part didn’t let his lover wait, and as soon as he heard Erwin’s invitation, he just thrusted his hips forward, sliding in smoothly into the delightful heat of the other’s body. Erwin’s back arched but the man didn’t make a sound, and Levi kept still for w while to let him adjust to it after all.

"Oh you just… thrusted it in… I-…" Even not able to find words, Erwin still let Levi know that he just loved it, with the way he spoke it, vulnerable but with something very close to laughter in his voice.

On the contrary, Levi enjoyed himself in silence, arching a little as he threw his head back and bit his lower lip to muffle a moan that threatened to slip past his lips. The warmth and slickness embracing his cock invited him to take his pleasure, to thrust it there until he’d be coming hard, but just staying like that felt heavenly, and so he did, gently rubbing the skin on his lover’s hip.

"Levi, move…" Erwin moaned though, apparently not able to bear with how he was close to getting that friction he’d craved for quite some time now. "It won’t take me long, I’m afraid."

The last words were just a whisper, but those made Levi’s whole body shake with anticipation, and coaxed him to move at last. He pulled out just to move back in, circled his hips as he was all in, ripped a broken sob from Erwin’s throat. The blond didn’t stay calm even a little bit, his body responding to every little gesture of Levi so beautifully, when he ground against every single thrust, straining his muscles to meet them as Levi delivered in a steady rhythm. The skirt was pulled up just like Levi left it, but it jumped with their movements, looking so lewd that he could barely contain himself at the sight, definitely unable to look away as it slid down to cover Erwin’s butt a little, only to expose it fully the next second. The idea of using it as something to grab on came to Levi quite late, but he did it nonetheless, using the material around Erwin’s hips to pull him even closer as he pressed his hips forward, made him scream.

"Close…" It was the only word that left Erwin’s mouth, just a little sob, but the meaning was clear. Levi, focused on pleasing for now, moved his hand to close it around Erwin’s length, admiring the hot, velvety skin with a soft, barely-there brush of fingers from the base to the head, before curling them around that most sensitive area, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"You can come." He panted out, as if he thought Erwin would even be able to wait for a permission. Those words must have done something, though, since the next moment he heard the sweetest cry of pleasure in a very long time, and felt his lover’s cock twitching tale-telly in his grip. A second later, it was not just the man’s erection - his walls surrounding Levi started to twitch and pulse with the climax, and he just couldn’t contain his own moan at the feeling, special when he noticed Erwin’s cum wetting his hand.

Working Erwin through it, Levi murmured some meaningless praises, reached with his free hand to stroke the man’s hair until he slumped down and only then Levi realised how much he arched up for him in the moment of highest pleasure.

He gave a few more thrusts, and then stilled, holding his own orgasm off, just because the view of Erwin’s skirt gave him a nice idea.

"Now, sweetheart, do you want to get down to your knees for me?"

"What? Just…" Not able to speak his mind yet, Erwin just pressed his hips back, but Levi saw it coming and stilled him with a unyielding hand.

"Oh no, we cannot get come into you!" He faked terror just before laughing darkly, and pulled away completely, owing that he didn’t moaned at the lose of that heat around his cock only to the fact that he was very badly into his role now.

"Levi!" The dismay in Erwin’s voice wasn’t that faked, and when he finally turned his head to look at Levi, his cheeks were dark with a blush again.

Levi was already getting to his feet on the floor again, though, and all Erwin had to do was to get up and join him, his legs shaking just to Levi’s liking.

"To your knees." Levi reminded, only partly bothered by how much Erwin towered over him when he stood up. He didn’t even stay like that for long, dropping down almost with relief.

The picture the blond made was mouth-watering, his cheeks reddened and eyes bright, pleasure radiating form his whole body as he reached for Levi’s swollen cock with a hand and guided it into his mouth. Heat embraced Levi again, and he didn’t even fight to keep his eyes opened with those first few little movements of Erwin’s tongue around his tip, letting him hear a soft grunt. It threatened to make him spill very fast, though, so he opened his eyes again, desperate to get more of that image. But, Erwin’s head blocked the view of his sweet little skirt now, so Levi got yet another idea that seemed anything but perfect in his blurred by approaching release mind. He waited till he got really close, moving his hips as little as he could manage so that he wouldn’t choke Erwin, and when he felt the muscles in his stomach clenching in a very familiar way, he pulled away, pried Erwin’s hand off of his dick, and gripped on it himself.

"The skirt…" Me mumbled, hand moving uncontrollably on his own erection, his body desperate by the point. "Pull up the skirt, with both hands."

His voice was strained but definitely understandable, because Erwin did just what he was told, grabbing at the edge of the skirt to hoist it so that it covered his navel instead of the wet, softening cock under it. The sight made Levi crazy with lust, and he stroked himself faster, moving his eyes to Erwin’s face only when he already felt that there was no way back from his orgasm.

Erwin’s lips were opened, waiting for his load, and Levi managed to keep his eyes opened until the first spurt hit his lovers tongue, only then moaning and closing them firmly, his own hand helping him to ride it out.

He put his both hands on Erwin’s shoulders when he was through, breathing heavily and unable to open his eyes just yet. But, no movement from Erwin made him anxious, and finally he forced himself to do so, glanced down to find that man in no better state than he was himself. With a smirk, he delicately helped his lover up only to let him sit back down on the bed, then pushed him down onto the sheets. Levi crawled over him, straddled his stomach to kiss him on the mouth.

"Shit, you were so good." He panted out, breath still irregular.

"Surprisingly, I don’t remember enjoying myself like that." Erwin murmured before returning the kiss, taste of Levi’s cum still very noticeable on his lips. "I’m so glad you liked it."

And, let Levi be damned, he blushed again. He just had to kiss that blush, there was no other way to do it. On both cheeks.

"Next time I’m going to get you into something more fancy." He laughed, not quite able to bear with how cute Erwin was like that.

The man surely needed a bath, and probably salve for his nipples, but it could wait a moment longer - for now, Levi decided to bathe him with kisses and calm him with sweet words that he wouldn’t ever let anyone else in the whole world hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and big thanks for [Pinky](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) who helped me to search for mistakes as I tried to study :D


End file.
